La Revanche des couples officiels
by Xirim
Summary: Jérémie découvre que certains fans de son dessin animé imaginent des couples différents des couples officiels. Il a recours aux grands moyens pour rectifier la situation.


**La Revanche des couples officiels**

Une nuit, pendant la saison 4, Jérémie effectue une recherche intense sur Internet. Il a fait croire à ses amis qu'il traque XANA dans le réseau, mais en réalité, il niaise sur DeviantArt. Jérémie explore la collection de dessins réalisés par les fans de _Code Lyoko_. Qu'il s'agisse de la beauté de l'art ou de la qualité de l'humour, pour les œuvres qui contiennent un dialogue, Einstein en veut plus. Il ne peut pas arrêter de cliquer sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Jérémie finit par trouver des dessins du couple qu'il forme avec Aelita. Pour leur créer des moments magiques, les fans ne manquent pas d'imagination. Ulrich et Yumi ne sont pas en reste: on leur a aussi dessiné les scènes romantiques qu'ils méritent. «Odd serait déçu s'il voyait ça, se dit Jérémie. Il chialerait parce qu'il est pas dans un coupe officiel. Sauf avec Sam, qu'on voit seulement dans deux crisse d'épisodes.»

À propos d'Odd, justement, Jérémie remarque un dessin où on le voit avec Aelita. C'est un dessin choquant, si répugnant que l'élève blond refuse d'abord de croire qu'il existe. Pourtant, Jérémie doit vérifier. Il clique sur la vignette.

Jérémie ne peut que constater la sinistre évidence. C'est une scène d'amour. Aelita en fait partie, et Odd y usurpe la place que Jérémie devrait occuper près d'elle. Einstein est terrifié. Il découvre légions de ces dessins hérétiques produits par de soi-disant fans qui méprisent le coupe officiel Jérémie x Aelita. Son couple! Ces artistes du Mal le narguent en le forçant à voir sa bien-aimée rose et le clown mauve s'embrasser et s'enlacer. Mais ça ne durera pas. Jérémie se ressaisit et fait appel aux facultés cognitives qui font sa réputation. Il a un plan.

Le matin suivant, Jérémie retrouve les autres Lyoko-guerriers avec une importante nouvelle. Dans le réseau, on voit des bébelles accrochées au plafond; ce sont des sites Internet et des banques de données. Pendant la nuit, Jérémie a découvert que XANA contrôle une des bébelles et qu'il peut l'utiliser pour nuire à l'équipe Lyoko. La mission du jour est donc de la détruire.

Direction l'usine. Jérémie virtualise ses amis dans le cinquième territoire. Ulrich et Aelita y arrivent en premier, mais pas dans l'aréna.

ULRICH: Jérémie, tu nous as envoyés directement dans le garage du Skidbladnir!

JÉRÉMIE: Ça, c'est une affaire à laquelle j'ai pensé récemment. Avant la fin de la saison 3, le transporteur vous amenait toujours dans l'aréna. Donc, j'avais pris l'habitude de vous envoyer là, mais je me suis dit que pouvais vous virtualiser n'importe où comme sur les autres territoires. Je viens de l'essayer, et ça fonctionne. Maintenant, je me trouve un peu niaiseux de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.

Yumi et Odd ayant été virtualisés pendant l'explication de Jérémie, l'équipe Lyoko embarque dans le Skidbladnir. Aelita dirige le sous-marin hors du cinquième territoire, vers la mer numérique.

ODD: Est-ce qu'un jour, je vais pouvoir piloter le Skid?

JÉRÉMIE: Non, osti.

ODD: Pourquoi? C'est pas juste!

JÉRÉMIE: Parce que t'es un crisse d'épais immature.

YUMI: Je suis d'accord avec Jérémie. Je peux confier ma vie à Aelita, mais pas à Odd.

JÉRÉMIE: Avant que tu conduises, Odd, il va falloir que _Code Lyoko_ ait une suite en prises de vue réelles. Oublie ça, câlisse.

Indifféremment au mécontentement d'Odd (parce que, sérieusement, on s'en crisse), Aelita plonge le Skidbladnir dans la mer numérique. Avec une musique de fond douce et agréable, le sous-marin se dirige vers sa destination.

JÉRÉMIE: Pour vous déplacer plus vite dans le réseau, vous utiliserez un concentrateur, qu'on appelle parfois par son nom anglais _hub_.

ULRICH: Qu'est-ce que ça fait, un _hub_?

JÉRÉMIE: C'est un concentrateur! Il faut utiliser le mot français.

ULRICH: Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait?

AELITA: C'est un appareil qui permet à ceux qui lui sont connectés d'échanger des paquets d'information En entrant dans le _hub_ …

JÉRÉMIE: Le concentrateur!

AELITA: (agacée) En entrant dans le concentrateur, nous deviendrons un paquet de bits qu'il expédiera à l'endroit que nous voulons dans le réseau.

JÉRÉMIE: En réalité, c'est un peu plus complexe. Le concentrateur fera des copies du paquet que vous deviendrez et en enverra une à chaque appareil auquel il est connecté. Celui qui doit vous recevoir est un autre concentrateur; il va vous libérer dans la mer numérique. Les autres qui vont recevoir une copie de vous vont simplement la supprimer.

ODD: Est-ce que tu viens de dire que des personnes qui seront des répliques de nous vont se faire tuer?

JÉRÉMIE: Non. Ce sont des paquets de bits qui seront éliminés, pas des êtres vivants.

YUMI: Un instant. Si nous devenons des paquets de bits qui ne sont pas vivants, est-ce que… nous allons exister encore?

JÉRÉMIE: Je ne sais pas si ça va te rassurer, mais vous êtes sous forme numérique en ce moment. Vous êtes une longue série de bits, donc vous n'êtes pas vivants à proprement parler.

YUMI: Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… à cause de toutes les copies de nous qui vont être créées et détruites, je pense que nous allons disparaître et être remplacés par une copie de nous qui va croire qu'elle est nous mais sans être nous. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais est-ce que tu comprends?

JÉRÉMIE: Yumi… c'est juste un dessin animé. Il faut pas penser à ça.

Le Skidbladnir parvient au concentrateur. Il se met en position verticale puis plonge dans le tourbillon orange et rose. Après un voyage à une vitesse ridiculement grande, il sort par le côté d'un autre concentrateur. Bizarrement, le Skidbladnir est dans sa position horizontale de croisière quand il est expulsé. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il sort par le côté? Pourquoi pas par le tourbillon qui sert d'entrée?

AELITA: Vu que nous sommes dans un dessin animé, je suppose que le concentrateur nous a fait sortir exactement dans la bonne direction. C'est plus simple pour les animateurs de la série.

JÉRÉMIE: Désolé, pas cette fois. Tu dois faire un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés pour trouver l'objectif. Tant pis pour les animateurs.

AELITA: Tout de suite.

Aelita fait demi-tour. Le Skidbladnir poursuit sa route dans le réseau jusqu'à ce que Jérémie constate à l'écran que le sous-marin est suffisamment proche de la cible.

JÉRÉMIE: Aelita, coupe les moteurs et libère les navskids. L'objectif est tout près.

AELITA: (ayant immobilisé le sous-marin) Désarrimage!

Aelita tire trois curseurs sur le tableau de bord. Les navskids se détachent du vaisseau virtuel.

JÉRÉMIE: La cible apparaît en rouge sur votre écran. Là, la mission est pas compliquée. Vous allez pointer vos crisse de navskids sur la tabarnaque de patente accrochée au plafond, vous allez lui câlisser toutes vos osti de torpilles, et toute la ciboire de sacrement de viarge de bébelle de crisse va couler au fond de l'eau, tabarnaque!

YUMI: Attends, Jérémie! Es-tu sûr que XANA contrôle la patente?

JÉRÉMIE: Absolument. Décâlissez-moi ça!

YUMI: Attendez! Si XANA contrôlait la chose, il la protégerait avec des monstres, et l'eau serait rouge.

ODD: C'est vrai. La première fois que nous avons trouvé un Réplika, dans l'épisode 71, l'eau était rouge.

AELITA: Mais toutes les autres fois, l'eau est restée bleue. C'est une incohérence dans la série.

JÉRÉMIE: Donc, l'eau n'est pas toujours rouge quand XANA est présent. Lancez vos torpilles, osti!

ULRICH: Il devrait y avoir des monstres. XANA ne nous laisserait pas détruire ses jouets aussi facilement.

JÉRÉMIE: Ciboire, je vous ai dit que c'est la bonne affaire! Câlissez toutes vos torpilles dessus, tabarnaque!

YUMI: Jérémie, je pense que tu nous caches quelque chose.

ULRICH: Je crois que c'est possible. Einstein est moins émotif d'habitude.

JÉRÉMIE: Non! Je vous jure que XANA contrôle la chose. Détruisez-la!

ODD: S'il te plaît! Je veux connaître ton petit secret.

AELITA: Sérieusement, Jérémie, je trouve ça bizarre. Sois honnête.

JÉRÉMIE: D'accord… J'avoue. En réalité, c'est pas une affaire contrôlée par XANA. C'est… C'est DeviantArt.

ODD: Quoi? Le site où les gens mettent des photos et des dessins! Tu veux détruire ça, câlisse!

AELITA: Est-ce que tu as pensé à toutes les œuvres qui auraient été perdues, aux heures de travail et aux efforts que tu nous aurais fait anéantir?

JÉRÉMIE: C'est parce que… (Il se retient de pleurer.) Les fans de _Code Lyoko_ … Ils dessinent Aelita en couple avec Odd. J'ai même vu un dessin dans lequel ils sont un enfant… Et je veux pas que ça arrive! Je veux pas te perdre, Aelita. Je veux pas que les fans t'enlèvent à moi.

YUMI: Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu peux être aussi égoïste. Les fans ne font rien de mal; ils ont le droit d'imaginer ce qu'ils veulent. De plus, nous aurions détruit toutes les œuvres qui n'ont aucun rapport avec _Code Lyoko_!

ULRICH: Yumi a raison. Tu ne peux pas enlever aux fans leur liberté d'expression juste parce que tu n'aimes pas ce qu'ils dessinent.

JÉRÉMIE: Tu sais pas tout, Ulrich. Il y a d'autres fans qui dessinent William en train de ramasser Yumi pour lui manger la face.

ULRICH: Quoi?!

JÉRÉMIE: Ça se prend, ça s'amourache… Eux aussi, ils ont un dessin dans lequel ils ont un enfant. J'en ai vu un autre où ils se marient. Toi, Ulrich, tu assistes au mariage et tu réalises que tu aurais dû révéler tes sentiments à Yumi. J'avoue que la personne qui a dessiné ça a raison. Et j'ai pas parlé des dessins de Yumi et de William qui se câlissent tout nus dans le même lit.

ULRICH: Osti de ciboire de crisse! Ça se passera pas comme ça!

Ulrich saisit les commandes de son navskid. Il arme le lance-torpille et tire. Aelita, Odd et Yumi lui crient d'arrêter, mais en vain. Ulrich vide ses munitions sur DeviantArt en hurlant tous les sacres imaginables. Enfin, DeviantArt explose en plusieurs morceaux qui coulent dans la mer numérique pendant que Jérémie ricane de satisfaction.

Plus tard, dans la cour du collège, Yumi, Odd et Aelita sont appuyés contre un mur, en silence. Ils sont en froid avec Jérémie et Ulrich depuis la destruction de DeviantArt. Dès la fin du dernier cours, ils ont quitté rapidement la classe pour s'éloigner d'eux. C'est un problème que Jérémie doit résoudre.

JÉRÉMIE: (en arrivant près des trois) Salut.

Les autres lui lancent un regard noir.

AELITA: (après un moment) Salut.

JÉRÉMIE: Écoutez. Ce qui s'est passé ne doit pas nous diviser. Il faut rester unis pour lutter contre XANA.

YUMI: Tu t'es servi de nous, Jérémie. Comment est-ce que tu veux que nous te fassions confiance?

JÉRÉMIE: Je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

ODD: Osti! Ça paraît que tu te câlisses de nous! Manipuler les sentiments d'Ulrich, ça suffisait pas?

JÉRÉMIE: Toi avec Aelita, c'est le couple le plus dégueulasse sur Internet!

ODD: Non! Elsanna est le couple le plus dégueulasse sur Internet.

YUMI: Il y a aussi Anakin et Ahsoka.

JÉRÉMIE: Bon, il y en a des plus dégueulasses, mais vous allez crissement pas bien ensemble.

AELITA: Ça n'excuse pas ce que tu as fait. Je vais toujours participer aux missions, mais ce ne sera plus comme avant.

JÉRÉMIE: D'accord, je regrette. J'ai eu tort. Je n'avais pas prévu que j'allais vous blesser. Est-ce que nous pouvons passer à autre chose?

ODD: Jérémie, décrisse.

YUMI: Attends, Jérémie! Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des dessins… où je couche avec William?

JÉRÉMIE: Je n'en ai pas vu en réalité, mais c'est sûr que ça existe. Tu connais la règle 34?

YUMI: Oui.

JÉRÉMIE: Donc, je n'ai rien à expliquer.

Le soir, Odd entre dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Ulrich. Il y trouve ce dernier en train d'écrire avec une passion manifeste, une activité qu'Odd ne l'avais jamais vu faire.

ODD: Qu'est-ce que tu écris?

ULRICH: C'est une fanfiction de _Code Lyoko_. Une fanfiction érotique.

ODD: Je suppose que ça parle de Yumi.

ULRICH: Non. Après que Jérémie a parlé des dessins de Yumi et de William qui se câlissent tout nus dans le même lit, j'ai eu une idée pour prendre ma revanche. J'ai inventé un nouveau couple et j'ai décidé de lui consacrer une fanfiction.

ODD: Et c'est qui, ton nouveau couple?

ULRICH: C'est William qui se fait enculer par Jim.

ODD: Wô! Tu trouves pas que tu vas un peu loin avec la règle 34?

ULRICH: Il y a aucune crisse de limite avec la règle 34.

ODD: Au moins, ça va t'enlever l'envie de détruire F4nf1c710n.n37. (Le site ne permet pas d'écrire son nom dans une histoire. Je suis obligé de l'écrire en 1337.)

ULRICH: Osti, si tu changes pas de sujet, je vais écrire une suite où tu vas te faire violer par Sissi à ma place, câlisse!

De son côté, Jérémie s'est déjà mis au lit. Il n'est pas capable de s'endormir; il pense continuellement aux conséquences de la fausse mission qu'il a donnée à ses amis. La mission a réussi, mais elle lui a coûté leur estime. Jérémie a obtenu la destruction du contenu Odd x Aelita, mais beaucoup plus a été détruit, et l'équipe Lyoko est divisée.

JÉRÉMIE: (en pensée, seul) J'ai fait de la marde, osti. De la grosse câlisse de marde. Avant, les autres ont fait des niaiseries aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour se racheter? Dans l'épisode 85, Odd a montré le laboratoire à l'Islandaise. Après ça, il a sauvé Aelita de façon crissement épique. Dans l'épisode 35, Ulrich m'a sauvé de Nicholas, qui était possédé par XANA, et il a décâlissé des crabes de façon crissement épique. Il avait utilisé le retour vers le passé pour gagner à la loterie. Heille, c'est ça! J'ai juste à faire un retour vers le passé pour annuler la destruction de DeviantArt. Depuis l'épisode 52, ça nous coûte rien. Nous aurions dû l'utiliser plus souvent dans les saisons 3 et 4. Mais les autres vont quand même se souvenir de ce que j'ai fait, et je vais devoir faire quelque chose de crissement épique pour me racheter même si je sais pas me battre. Chaque fois que me suis battu, c'était contre un spectre ou une personne xanatifée, et je me suis fait décâlisser, tabarnaque.


End file.
